


Bad Days

by Traumatas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatas/pseuds/Traumatas
Summary: They sat there in silence for a bit, Kei resting his head on top of Tadashi's, whilst said boy hid his face in the crook of his neck. He could feel the shaking in Tadashi's chest as he started to cry, probably glad to finally have some physical contact and a certain feeling of being safe, able to let himself go a bit. It didn't take long and Kei could hear the smaller ones breathing calm down from its previous shaky state and that the sniffles had stopped, a relieved feeling settled itself in his chest.It was then that Tadashi broke their silence.





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some comfort writing I did between school and work when I had a 4 hours break and couldn't go home.  
> I hope you guys like it regardless ♥

When Tadashi had sent him a message simply informing him that his parents were away for the weekend and asking him if he wanted to stay over, Kei had thought nothing of it.  They had been staying at each others houses for half of their lives now after all, so it wasn't like it was something special to either of them.

The only difference being that this time they would meet up at Tadashi's house.

Kei had to admit that he wasn't quite sure when he last stood in front of the Yamaguchi residence to actually stay a night or two. Sure, he still came over to pick Tadashi up to take him out or when he was invited to a birthday party, but even that usually ended in them deciding to go to his place. The day Kei's parents had gotten him a TV for his room, he and Tadashi had settled on his place for their many sleepovers.

Though Kei had to admit he was more than fine with spending the Weekend not at home for once. And if only for the fact that Tadashi's bed was bigger than his and therefore much more comfortable to sleep in (not that the size  _ truly _ mattered considering that the brunette was like an octopus at night and just couldn't keep his limbs away from Kei).

So, yes, he had been quite happy to hang out at his boyfriends house. A comfortable bed, no parents, enough money to order their monthly treat of unhealthy junk food... There was nothing to not look forward too, especially since they didn't have any exams to learn for.

What Kei hadn't expected was the look on Tadashi's face when he opened the door. The feeling of excitement vanished immediately at the sight of Tadashi's slightly swollen red eyes, the tired and empty look on his face and the unusual paleness of his skin. He looked miserable and Kei knew that look all too well.

He should have noticed really. When Tadashi had messaged him his questions and messages had been short and the suspicious lack of emojis should have told Kei that something was up immediately. Normally Tadashi would litter his texts with colorful expressions and bring up random topics whenever he thought of one, so the plainness was enough to alarm. Kei mentally cursed himself for not paying attention to it.

The moment Tadashi's eyes met his, the smaller of the two mustered a shaky and unsure smile and opened his mouth for a greeting, but Kei had already slipped past him, closing the door behind him.

There was a certain look of surprise on Tadashi's face, but it faded again once he was met with Kei's worried expression.

They had known each other long enough.

Long enough for Kei to know the signs of Tadashi's depression and anxiety and long enough for him to know how to handle them correctly.

He gently placed one of his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, giving him a small tug.

"Wanna go upstairs?", he asked carefully as Tadashi moved closer, leaning his head against Kei's shoulder. He gave a small nod in response. "Yes."

Once they had reached the bedroom he motioned for the brunette to sit down on his bed and joined him almost immediately, making sure to sit as close as possible. Tadashi enjoyed physical contact, especially when he wasn't feeling well or was anxious about something. He had mentioned once how it helped him to stay grounded and stay calm.

Kei decided to pull him even closer, maneuvering him on his lap. He didn't fail to notice the content shuddery breath that escaped Tadashi as he pressed himself close to his boyfriend. Kei's arms encircled his waist, thumbs rubbing soothing circles.

He had learned that it was better to let Tadashi speak up instead of asking him what was wrong. The younger of them always seemed to block more whenever he was asked, no matter it being his parents, their team members or Kei himself. It never seemed like he didn't  _ want  _ to answer but like he was unable to once put on the spot.

So Kei didn't ask, but continued to comfort Tadashi as best as he could until he was able to speak up.

They sat there in silence for a bit, Kei resting his head on top of Tadashi's, whilst said boy hid his face in the crook of his neck. He could feel the shaking in Tadashi's chest as he started to cry, probably glad to finally have some physical contact and a certain feeling of being safe, able to let himself go a bit. It didn't take long and Kei could hear the smaller ones breathing calm down from its previous shaky state and that the sniffles had stopped, a relieved feeling settled itself in his chest.

It was then that Tadashi broke their silence.

"Akiteru wasn't mad that I didn't visit, right? I- I wasn't feeling well"

Tadashi's voice was quiet and muffled, just barely audible. Yet Kei noted how hoarse it sounded, which caused another wave of worry to pass over him. He tightened his grip around his boyfriends hips.

Of course he would worry about something as simple as that. Sure, his brother had looked forward to seeing Tadashi again, especially since it has been a while since they last saw each other, but he would never be mad about something as simple as that.

"No.", Kei said firmly, making sure Tadashi knew he was honest. "You know how much he likes you. I don't think he's physically capable to be mad at you."

"Mhh", there was a hum and a small nod in response and Tadashi's hand tightened it's grip on Kei's shirt.

Much to the youngers displeasure, Kei leaned away and withdrew his arms around him to cup his face instead. The taller almost regretted his actions at the disappointed and slightly hurt look on Tadashi's face, but proceeded to stroke his thumb over the freckles scattered across his face, loosely connecting them in a soothing manner.

"You know, Kei", Kei said, his voice mimicking his brother's teasing tone that both of them knew all too well "I wish Tadashi was my brother. You're just so bitter and also taller than me. That's just unacceptable!"

His, admittedly bad, impression of his own brother caused an amused huff to leave Tadashi's throat and Kei returned the small genuine smile on his boyfriends lips with a smile himself.

"You're not that bitter.", Tadashi protested weakly, letting his head rest in between Kei's hands.

"Oh, I am."

"Mhhh. Yes you are.", he agreed, the smile never fading from his face, yet not getting bigger either.

Kei pulled his face closed and pressed a soft kiss on Tadashi's lips, glad feel him leaning into it slightly. Once they parted, he allowed him to rest his body back against his chest and proceeded to stroke the messy brown hair comfortingly. It was obvious that some of the tension in Tadashi's body was gone, yet the fidgeting of his hands still very obviously showed his nervousness.

They enjoyed each others presence for a bit longer before Tadashi decided to speak up again, hands stopping from tracing the pattern on Kei's shirt.

"I-", he started, but interrupted to think about his words for a second. "I don't know what's wrong." The waver in Tadashi's voice was clear and Kei could feel his face scrunching up against his shoulder. He obviously felt bad for not knowing. "I just started feeling.... Bad? Everything just got too much and I just c-couldn't. I'm sorry for canceling our plans and being difficult."

Kei nodded, his hands stilling for a second as a thought about his next words.

"It's alright Tadashi. You not being difficult. I'm not mad.", he reassured, knowing all too well that sometimes, no matter how much you love someone, you just need time for yourself and your feelings. "I love you, Tadashi."

The boy in his arms shifted, wrapping his own arms around Kei's neck, while he returned to rubbing circles in Tadashi's waist.

"I know, Kei.", he whispered. " Just...."

"Your depression doesn't?", he guessed and earned an ashamed nod. "Good thing I'm here to remind it then.", Kei finished, placing a kiss on Tadashi's hair.

This time it was his boyfriend who leaned away, a tired but happy smile on his face.

"I love you too, Kei.", he said before leaning forward to press their lips together in a sweet and honest kiss. They stayed like that for a while, sharing comforting gestures and kisses, bodies pressed close to each other before they eventually laid down completely to cuddle against each other under the comforters.

Kei pushed some of Tadashi's hair aside to have a better view of his boyfriends face. He looked much better already and Kei swore himself to make sure it would stay that way.

"How are you feeling? Better?", he dared to ask, thanking the gods for the honest 'yes' he received as an answer. "That's good."

"Mhh. Thank you."

"Hey Tadashi?"

"Yes?"

"How about ordering food? Fries maybe?", he suggested, knowing that Tadashi would and could never resist an offer like that. "With extra salt. Just how you like your things."

The chuckle from his boyfriend was music to Kei's ears.

"Oh, be quiet, Kei.", he said, pushing his chest a little. "But yes. Fries sound nice right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated as always B)


End file.
